


Are You Ready For It?

by MinjiEXOL



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Neighbors, Racing, Smut, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinjiEXOL/pseuds/MinjiEXOL
Summary: Baekhyun is Chanyeol's sweet neighbor.B is Chanyeol's sworn enemy.





	Are You Ready For It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GloomyDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomyDragon/gifts).



The continuous ringing of the doorbell wakes Chanyeol up from his precious sleep. Grumbling, he sleepily gets up and goes to tell whoever is at the door to go fuck himself. Upon reaching it, he grabs the handle and harshly opens it.

"Who the fuck-"

He freezes, for the person revealed was adorable. 

It was a man, a gorgeous one at that, with a beautiful square smile and shining eyes. 

Park Chanyeol could swear that right then and there, his heart stopped beating and breathing was suddenly the hardest thing to do. 

"Hi! My name is Byun Baekhyun and I am your new neighbor! I live just across from you."

The man says, as he stretches his hand out for Chanyeol to take in a handshake. 

The latter does so, and couldn't help but internally gush at how soft the hands felt and how small they looked in his grip, totally engulfed by his bigger ones. 

"Park Chanyeol." he introduces himself shortly.

Chanyeol stares, studying Baekhyun, the first thing he notices about him, aside from him being a beautiful man, is the short height. He is small, smaller than Chanyeol by a few inches. His hair of a honey shade of blonde is falling upon his droopy brown eyes, followed by a small and straight, and his lips, oh his shaped lips were of the prettiest shade of pink, inviting and luscious looking and Chanyeol just wanted to have a taste of them. The mole on top of his lips only serving to tease him even further. 

Chanyeol looks at the blonde's eyes only to find them directed somewhere else, though definitely at him, just not at his face. He follows Baekhyun's sight and oh. He is shirtless. 

"Like what you see?" he smirks. 

He marvels at the red hue that blossomed on Baekhyun's cheeks. 

"W-well nice to meet you Chanyeol. See you around!"  
he squeaks out and scurries away. 

Chanyeol chuckles, finding it amusing.

~~~~

"Kyungsoo is so going to win."

"I'm telling you Kyungsoo ain't got shit on Minseok! You're just saying that because of your big fat crush on him."

"Sehun you bastard! Not so loud. And I don't have a crush on him I just appreciate his racing skills."

"Whatever you say man, wanna bet on that though?"

It was around one in the morning, the night was a cold one despite it being summer already, Sehun and Jongin were attending yet another one of the illegal motorbike street races. It was becoming a tradition, always coming to bet on who would win. At first, they only came to support their best friend Chanyeol, who's a racer as well, but later on discovered that they find joy and excitement at betting on which racer would win. Today was no exception, save for the absence of their tall bestfriend. 

Their chatter was cut off by the announcer's excited shouts.

"Is everyone ready?"

The countdown began. 

"Hey Sehun, whose bike is that? I don't think I have seen it before."

"Damn, that's a Suzuki Hayabusa, one of the fastest if not the fastest bike in the world! Chanyeol has had his eyes on it for a while now. Pretty sure he's gonna get one soon. Though, I don't know who is its owner."

The figure sitting on the motorbike was clad in skin tight black leather pants, a black jacket of the same material, a helmet with cat ears matching with the all black attire is resting on his head. 

"Well, he got a fine ass that's for sure."

"He's the new kid in town." someone said. 

Sehun turns his head towards the sound and finds Junmyeon. Junmyeon is one of the racers, he may not be as great as Chanyeol, who is proclaimed as the best racer in town, but he's definitely one hell of a racer. 

"I bet he got the fastest bike just because he sucks at racing."

"You shouldn't judge too soon, Sehun."

"Ready? GO!"

The three males turned their heads towards the track, only managing to catch the expensive motorbike of the unknown man as it sped down the road, screams and cheers were heard, and trio was impressed by the expertise and the skills of the new racer. 

"Damn he's good."

In the end, the stranger won first place. He managed to reach the finish line in an extremely short time. 

"Let's go greet him."

Sehun said as he pulled Jongin with him by the wrist.  
The man took off his cat helmet, his hand slender hands ruffled his honey brown locks of hair, letting it fall down messily on top of his heavily lined eyes, dark eyeshadow smudged on his eyelids, blending into a burgundy color, and only then did the two men notice the black mask around the lower part of his face, adorned with silver studs, it goes around the back of his head and around his neck as well, making it seem as if he was wearing a choker. 

"Hey man you were awesome back there!"

"Thanks! I get that often." 

"So what's your name? I'm Sehun and this is my friend Jongin. We're regulars here."

"I'm B."

"B? Oh c'mon. Drop off the mysterious act will you?" Jongin says. 

"Can't. That's my swag." B chuckles. 

~~~

The shrill sounds of a familiar ringtone fills the room and Chanyeol groans, he can't believe he is getting woken up from his beauty sleep two days in a row!  
He takes the phone in his hands and upon seeing the caller's name he groans once more. 

"What the fuck do you want, Sehun? This better be good or else I swear to god you won't have a dick to put in a hole the next time I see you. "

"Dude, why so cranky? Anyways, where were you yesterday? You missed out on one hell of a show."

"I don't care Sehun, did you really wake me up from my damn sleep to tell me this?" The silver haired grumbles as he gets up from his bed. He makes his way to the bay window where he laid down on the built-in sofa.

"Man, there is this new dude in town and he's got quite a reputation already. He's one hell of a racer and people are even comparing him to you! Some even said that he is better than you. They started calling him the wild cat 'cause his helmet has cat ears on top of it. He even got the Suzuki Hayabusa you wanted for a while now. Oh and he's hot as fuck and he goes by B."

Chanyeol listened to Sehun's rambling, not really giving a fuck about whoever this alphabet boy is. He is the best and will always be the best racer, he knows. He takes a look outside and oh-

"Sehun, I'm gonna call you back later."

"Wait-"

"Bye"

Chanyeol says as he hangs up. 

He directs his gaze to the window across his room, specifically, to a certain someone. Chanyeol can't help but stare at the naked boy standing in front of the mirror, unaware of the preying eyes drinking him up. Skin unblemished and looking so so soft, a swan like neck long and slender connected to wide shoulders with an equally white chest, nipples pink and erect from the soft morning breeze, a small waist leading to wide hips, his globes looking full, full enough to fit in Chanyeol's hands perfectly, are clad in a poor excuse of underwear, so tight and small. And Chanyeol wonder how he didn't realize this the first time, but Baekhyun's thighs are the most perfect thing he has ever laid his eyes upon, they are thick, very much so, and Chanyeol would kill to have those thighs wrapped around his head as he fucks into- 

He shakes his head to come back to his senses. He should be feeling ashamed for staring at a naked man, who's clueless about the hungry stares his body is receiving. But Chanyeol is Chanyeol, and he doesn't feel anything except for the arousal pooling in his veins. 

Too busy fantasizing, he doesn't notice the smirk pulling up on the man's face

Feeling hungry, he makes way to the kitchen to cook breakfast, however, it's just his luck that the fridge is void of products and he finished the last packet of cereals just yesterday.  
He sighs while walking back to his bedroom, he enters the big walk-in closet and takes out a plain black tee-shirt and some sweatpants.  
"Time to go grocery shopping." he says outloud after wearing said clothes.  
Grabbing his wallet and keys, he takes off. He made sure of having locked the front door, even though the area is safe and is mostly inhabited by wealthy people, which makes him think, the houses in here are expensive, Byun Baekhyun must probably be loaded since he could afford one. He wonders where he got the money from, he must be the son of a rich man.  
"Hey Chanyeol!"  
Speaking of the devil.  
"Hey Baekhyun. How are you doing today?"  
"Pretty well. How about you?"  
"Well, I started this day on the wrong foot, all because my stupid friend thought it was a great idea to call me at the wee hours of the morning just to gossip. Anyways, where are you going?"  
"Oh... I just need to buy some stuff since I just moved in you know..."  
"Let's have breakfast together." Chanyeols suddenly exclaims, taking Baekhyun by surprise. "You didn't have breakfast yet, I hope?"  
"Oh, okay sure."

Baekhyun waits by the sidewalk for Chanyeol who went to retrieve his car keys. The man is totally Baekhyun's type, tall, handsome, well built, he is not overly muscled but just enough to make Baekhyun drool over his biceps exposed by the tank top he is wearing. He got woken up from his thoughts by the honking of a car, he turns towards the sound and there is Park Chanyeol driving a mercedes benz, looking all hot like it's nobody's business. Baekhyun felt his knees getting weaker with every passing second, and he doesn't think he will be able to get out of that car alive after having a close up view of the man he has his eyes on with one of his hands on the steering wheel and the other on the gears levers.  
He prays to god that he won't end up making a fool out of himself by being flustered over something so normal. 

Opening the door, he set himself on the passenger seat. 

"I know this really good place that sells some good ass pancakes. We can head over to the supermarket to get whatever you need when we're done. I also need to do some grocery shopping."

"Sounds good."

"So… What do you do in your life?" Chanyeol said, trying to start up a conversation. 

"I'm a stripper." Baekhyun deadpanned.

Chanyeol's eyes got so wide they almost bulged out of his sockets, he choked on his own saliva not believing what his ears just heard. 

"Oh my god I was joking! Your face looked hilarious just now." Baekhyun says as he laughed, his eyes crinkling up into an adorable eyesmile, his pearly whites all visible due to the wide smile on his face.  
Chanyeol couldn't find it in him to be mad at the cute man for laughing at him. 

"On serious terms, I'm in college, majoring in business." Baekhyun admits after his laughter quietened down. 

"Really? Me too."

"Ah but studying business is so boring."

"That it is."

A comfortable silence filled the car, the short conversation coming to an end. Chanyeol stole a glance at Baekhyun, the latter is leaning his head against the window, staring at the different buildings they passed by. 

They at last reach their destination, the place Chanyeol picked out is a cozy café, engulfed in warm tones of browns and yellows, the furniture is all made out of wood and all in all, it gives out a homey feel. 

They take a seat at one of the tables, and soon a waiter is taking their orders. 

"I think I am going to have pancakes with maple syrup for a topping, and one strawberry milkshake." Baekhyun says. 

"I will have the same as him, except with an americano instead, please."

The waiter nods and leave.

"Americano? Seriously, Chanyeol? That shit tastes awful."

"Says the one with a childish taste who ordered strawberry milkshake." Chanyeol fires back jokingly. 

All he receives back is a glare from Baekhyun which looks nothing short of intimidating, Chanyeol internally coos for Baekhyun looks like a harmless puppy.

They engaged in a small conversation, talked about everything and anything, from what's their favorite food to their favorite video games. Chanyeol found out that Baekhyun likes to sing, and he can't wait to hear him do so as he is interested in music. He bets that Baekhyun's voice is just as beautiful as Baekhyun himself.

Baekhyun got excited talking about his favorite video games, he was rambling and talking real fast while eating at the same time, which caused him to make a mess out of himself. 

"And I once killed all the players by myself which-"

Too busy informing Chanyeol about all the wins he achieved, he didn't notice the taller's hands coming closer and closer, until he felt skin on his lips, Baekhyun went cross-eyed when taking a look at whatever was on his mouth, his rambles coming to an end, he felt the latter rub at his lips, wiping off the crumbs and syrup. Suddenly, his heart was beating so fast he was afraid it was going to burst out of its place, he could hear it so loud in his ears, it was so incredibly loud he wouldn't be surprised if Chanyeol heard it as well, the feeling of skin pressing on his own sent electrocuting sensations all over his body, he could feel his face getting hotter by the minute and he bets he looked as red as a tomato. Who the fuck did Chanyeol think he is to make him feel like this? It was unfair.

Baekhyun's lips were soft.

That was all Chanyeol's brain could register, they were so soft he could only imagine how kissing them would feel. 

"You're such a messy eater, what a baby." he chuckles. 

He gets a slap on the arm in return. 

~~~

Chanyeol was trailing besides Baekhyun, his hands on his own trolly as he sometimes stopped to grab some snacks. They currently were at the supermarket, they both needed to buy some essentials. 

"Hey Chanyeol, could you help me grab the carton of milk? It's too high up..." Baekhyun asked, staring up at Chanyeol with wide eyes.

The small man had his back turned towards Chanyeol, he was tiptoeing, his arm going as high as he could take it, yet he still couldn't reach the shelf.  
The sight was absolutely adorable. 

Hands were soon wrapped around Baekhyun's waist, and he lets out an unmanly and high pitched shriek at the feeling of being lifted off the ground. 

"There, you can get it yourself now." a hot breath fanned on the blonde's ears, the tips of them flushed, blood rushed to his face, this was the second time in a day that Park Chanyeol made Baekhyun blush, and made his heart race faster than his own motorbike. 

~~~

Now back in the neighborhood, Chanyeol parks his car besides Baekhyun's house and climbs out of it. He rushes to Baekhyun's side of the door to open it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Baekhyun snorts. 

"A beautiful prince like you only deserves the best treatment!"

Throwing his head back, Baekhyun lets out a loud laugh which turns into chuckles. 

"You're an awful flirt, Park Chanyeol."

"That's one of my charms." said one replies. 

Taking Baekhyun's grocery bags in his hands, he orders the other to open the door to his house. 

"Inviting yourself in, now?"

"Of course, since it's gonna be my future home." Chanyeol wiggles his eyebrows. 

Baekhyun can do nothing but sighs at the tall man's ministrations, though a small smile breaks into his face. He can't deny the fact that he is liking Chanyeol's horrible attempts at flirting, he is already in too deep.  
He follows him inside the house, Chanyeol puts the shopping bags on top of the kitchen counter.Baekhyun expects him to leave, yet he gets surprised when Chanyeol starts taking out everything. 

"Where do these go?"

"Chanyeol, you don't have to, it's okay you have already done so much, I can arrange those myself." Baekhyun says as he steps towards him, taking the objects from his hands, however, Park Chanyeol is a stubborn man and he won't have it, and they get taken right from his hands.

"I want to, Baekhyun. Now tell me where do these go?"

In the end, he instructed Chanyeol all the while helping him arrange their purchases in their designed places. 

"Do… do you want to stay over for dinner?"

"It's okay, I don't want to bother you, I can have dinner at my place."

"It's the least I could do for everything you have done for me today!"

"I have done nothing Baekhyun, besides, I am the one who wanted to help you, you don't have to do anything to pay me back."

"Okay, then stay because I want you to, and not to pay you back."

"Hm. Let me think about it for a second."

Chanyeol doesn't know why he's playing hard to get, or why he's dragging this on for long when all he wants to do is stay with Baekhyun more. Maybe he is trying to show him that he is indeed a good guy. Oh who is Chanyeol kidding? He just loves the way Baekhyun keeps on urging him to stay, with his pretty wide eyes pleading him and his lips turned into a pout that he wants to kiss away so bad. 

"Fine."

Baekhyun lets out a relieved sigh. 

He ushers Chanyeol to sit down in the living room, telling him to wait until he's done making dinner. 

Taking out all the ingredients needed to make Spaghetti with Bolognese sauce, he gets ready to cook. The blonde man suddenly stops midway, eyes wide and mouth parted. 

"I can't cook, fuck what am I doing I can't fucking cook." he rambles, panicked. 

Not hearing a sound coming from the kitchen, which is weird, there should at least be the sounds of cabinets opening or pans clanking, Chanyeol heads towards it, worried. He finds Baekhyun pacing around the kitchen, going back and forth, rambling to himself, his hands going every second to mess up his already messy hair. He suddenly stops, bringing one of his hands to his mouth, and the other is wrapped around his left hip.

"It's okay Baek, you got this, what's so hard about making some hard lines turn soft, huh?" he says while deeply breathing. 

"Is there something wrong?"

A high pitched shriek is heard, followed by some cursies and profanities, the sound of skin getting slapped is loud as Baekhyun hits Chanyeol on his stupidly muscled and buffy biceps. 

"Fuck you Park! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Ow ow okay stop I'm sorry!"

The beating comes to an end, and Chanyeol rubs at his biceps, a pained expression adorning his face. 

"I won't apologize. You deserved that."

"You don't have to apologize but you do have to tell me what's wrong."

Baekhyun stills. His front teeth gnawed at his lower lip worriedly, and Chanyeol inwardly cursed, he wishes those were his teeth instead. Baekhyun's head hangs head low, his face which was turning redder by the second contracting into an embarrassed expression. His eyes were looking around, until they focused on something which made him sigh. Chanyeol followed his gaze, and he found himself staring at some ingredients and kitchen ustensils. But why did those make Baekhyun panic-

"Did you just invite me over for dinner yet you can't cook?" Chanyeol says playfully. 

Soft looking pink lips, a downturned pout, and there goes Chanyeol's heart. 

"Let's do it together!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

Baekhyun gets a large sauce pan, as per asked by Chanyeol, and added a tablespoon of olive oil in it. He is tasked to do simple things, like adding the finely chopped bacon and frying it, all the while Chanyeol is besides him, checking in on him once in a while for he is busy chopping the onions, carrots, celery sticks, garlic cloves, and the sprigs rosemary leaves, which he then passes to Baekhyun to add in the sauce pan to fry as well. When the vegetables soften, he adds the minced beef and then goes to stand behind Baekhyun who's besides the stove, waiting for it to cook, both of the tall male's hands go across the blonde, resting on the kitchen counter. Back to Chanyeol's chest, the latter's head resting on his, the tips of Baekhyun's ears start to flush, his whole face coloring in red, he can feel the tall man's heat behind him, he can smell his addicting and manly scent, he can feel his hot breath on his ears, and it's making him go crazy.

"I-I think the beef is ready…" the small one mumbled. 

Chanyeol chuckled, and they continued to add more ingredients, they let the sauce boil while they conversed, Baekhyun grating some Parmesan Cheese at the same time. Chanyeol would occasionally stir the sauce. After an hour and fifteen minutes passed, he ordered the blonde to drop in the cheese he grated. 

~~~

Sitting on the dinner table, which was set, Baekhyun served the both of them, Spaghetti Bolognese topped with grated cheese. 

"This turned out really good."

"It did... Sorry for bothering you with cooking..."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to apologize to me? Baekhyun, I enjoy your company."

"O-oh.. I do too."

~~~

Back at his own home, snuggled up in his expensive silk blankets, Park Chanyeol thinks about Byun Baekhyun. The man was not only gorgeous but he also had an amazing personality, how can someone literally be so perfect? So far, Chanyeol has never really been in a serious relationship, he has never fallen in love either, and even if he has only met Baekhyun for a day, he feels attracted to him like a magnet, and if he keeps on hanging out with him like this, it won't be long until he falls for him. 

He hears the call of his name, and that puts end to his never ending thoughts about the small man. He hears it again, and the sound is coming from outside, getting up from the bed, his feet land on the cold carpet and he makes way towards his window, it's already night, streetlamps are casting a golden glow in the streets, the soft summer breeze being a refreshing change from the hotness that the sun emits in the mornings. A figure is standing in front of the window right across him, the room's lights are bright enough for Chanyeol to identify the person as Baekhyun. Though, who else could it be when said man has told him that he lives alone? The thought makes him stop for a moment, because Baekhyun could bring people home, he could hook up with them, he could have one nightstands and he may as well have a boyfriend, the man is young and beautiful, it's only normal. An ugly feeling arises in Chanyeol, and he doesn't want to put a title on it. He doesn't like the thought of Baekhyun being with other guys or women. Another call of his name stops him from diving further into the unpleasant thoughts.

He focuses his gaze to Baekhyun, and the man is holding a big sketchbook, the words "did you have fun today?" written big and thick enough with a black marker for Chanyeol to be able to read them, a knowing smile arises on his lips, and he goes back into his room. Few minutes later, he's back with similar material. 

"Of course I did, I was with you after all." he scribbles the words and lifts the paper for Baekhyun to read. 

Despite the smaller not being in close distance, Chanyeol didn't miss the bright red that slowly tainted Baekhyun's face. 

"Stop being cheesy >.<"

The next time Chanyeol holds up the paper, Baekhyun sees a series of numbers and a "text me instead" written besides them. His lips curled up into a shy smile and he grabbed his phone, inserting the digits and saving the contact as Chanyeol.

On the other side, a beeping sound is heard, alerting Chanyeol that he had received a message, he excitedly grabs his phone to check it, even though he already knows who the sender is. 

"Is this better?" he reads, and truthfully speaking, Chanyeol prefers scribbling cheesy words on notebooks and watch as Baekhyun's face blooms in red across his window, the only reason he did this was to get Baekhyun's number. 

"I know something even better." 

Chanyeol sends the text. He hits the video call option and waits. 

It's only a few seconds until Baekhyun's face fills the screen, lips spread into a smile, cheeks full and eyes shining. 

They spent the night talking to each other, when the clock is reaching midnight, Baekhyun calls it a day and wishes Chanyeol a good night.

~~~

Chanyeol wasn't sound asleep, so when he heard the roaring of a motorcycle passing by the neighborhood, he decides it's time to visit the track again, besidrs it's been a good week since he last raced and he needed to do it, racing has always been a stress reliever for him, not that he has been stressed today, hanging out with Baekhyun has made his day better, but Chanyeol is suddenly craving the adrenaline rush he gets from racing, he wants to forget about his gorgeous neighbor for a moment, and the only thing that will help him do so is racing down the track at full speed. 

When he arrives, he is greeted by dumb and dumber, aka Sehun and Jongin. They have never missed a race since the day he introduced them to his hobby. 

"Ayee man you came!"

"Good thing you did, so you can finally race against B!"

"You're still on about this B dude, Sehun? I told ya I don't give a fuck 'cause I know I'm the best."

"I hope you get your narcissistic and overconfident ass beaten so hard."

"Not gonna happen."

"I don't think you should be speaking this soon, honey." a voice says with a teasing tilt to it. 

Chanyeols turns his head to said voice, and finds a man, he's wearing a studded black mask that covers the lower part of his face, the only part that is left visible is his dark eyes, his waterline lined with black, a black eyeshadow on his lids blending out into the outercorner, giving his eyes a cat like shape and a sultry look. He was holding a black helmet with cat ears, clad in black from head to toe. 

"So you're the infamous B Sehun has been talking about. Let's see if you really are as skilled as he makes you out to be." He says in a challenging tone. 

~~~

Excitement and cheerful screams filled the air, it was around two in the morning, Chanyeol has requested for a race against B only, he mounts his motorcycle and watches as his rival does the same. He is confident he is going to win, he isn't the best racer in town for nothing, no one has ever won a race against him and B is not going to be an exception. He hears Jongin and Sehun screaming, he can make out the words "You go B!". Traitors. 

A woman is standing a few feet away from them, holding a flag high up in the air, she counts from three to one using her free hand, and the flag is brought down. 

Two bikes take off, both racing down at an incredible speed, Chanyeol feels the adrenaline rushing in his veins, excitement bubbling in his blood, it has only been a few days yet he has missed this, he has missed the feeling of being in danger from riding too fast, he has missed the wind brushing past him as he speeds down the road. He takes a look at the mirror, and notices that B is just behind him, getting closer to him at an amazing speed. Chanyeol increases his speed even more, they will reach the finish line in just a few minutes, his surroundings pass by in a blur, he knows the track like the back of his hand, he only has to focus enough to look out for a stray animal or a drunkard getting home in the middle of the night. 

He hears screams and cheers, shouts of his name and shouts of his rival's one, he can see the finish line, he's so close and he can already feel the victory, it's right at the tip of his finger, he smirks, he has always been the best and a newbie in town won't change that, he's so close, just a few more and he will win-

A motorcycle suddenly buzzes past him, sleek black, it goes at full speed, its engine roaring, Chanyeol speeds up even more, yet B has already reached the finish lune. 

And that is when Park Chanyeol declared B as his sworn enemy.

He takes off his helmet, and watches as B does the same, his hands coming to mess up his honey blonde hair, although he couldn't see his lips, he knows from the way his eyes are crinkling up that they are drawn in a teasing smirk. Chanyeol is fuming. An embarrassed blush taints his face, his eyes are glaring at his enemy as he marches towards him. 

"I told you, you shouldn't have spoken too soon."

Now in front of him, he closes the distance between them places a hand on his shoulder blade, leaning down into his ears. 

"Don't think this is it, just because you have won once doesn't mean you're the best in here, because that's still my spot."

He only receives an amused chuckle as a response. 

"B! You won against Chanyeol!" Sehun exclaims as he rushes towards them with Jongin in tow. 

"Dude that's amazing!"

"I told you he's one hell of a racer Yeol!"

A glare is directed to both the traitors he calls his friends. 

~~

It has become a tradition, Chanyeol waking up everyday to watch a naked Baekhyun as he paces around his bedroom, stands in front of the mirror as he stares at himself, sometimes he becomes bold, brushing a finger slightly against his hole or posing lewdly against the mirror in different compromising positions, he would sometimes take pictures of himself as well, and the taller wonders if he has a boyfriend to send them to, or else why would he? The man had a perfect body, and Chanyeol couldn't help but stare. Lately though, he found himself seeing Baekhyun in those compromising positions more often than not, as if being naked didn't turn Chanyeol on enough, the former just had to go and do this. Though, he had never mastrubated to the naked man, he would feel even more of a horrible person, he is already feeling guilty for creeping on him while he is in the safeness of his own house. 

He and the smaller got closer in a short amount of time, they are always texting each other before going to sleep, Chanyeol would invite him over to breakfast, lunch and dinner for the petite man can't cook to save his life, they now have gaming sessions whenever they are free after the tall one found out about Baekhyun's passion for gaming, the latter also sang for Chanyeol while he played the guitar, and just as he guessed, Baekhyun had a beautiful voice, it was powerful and soothing, full of raw emotions, and Chanyeol found himself falling for it, the blonde complimented his guitar skills as well, though Chanyeol already knows his fingers are amazing at playing the guitar, and doing other things. His bestfrieds, the dumb traitors walked in on them having lunch, and have been teasing him since then about Baekhyun, no matter how many times he has explained to them that no, the small man was not his boyfriend (though calling Baekhyun his boyfriend sounded appealing), they wouldn't believe him, even his neighbor has tried, but they are a hopeless case and Chanyeol is tired of explaining.  
Since the arrival of Baekhyun, his days have become much better and much more enjoyable thanks to him, not only does he get to appreciate the work of art that is Baekhyun's face (and naked body) on almost a daily basis, but he also gets to hang out with him and have fun, they are so similar, and Chanyeol has never clicked with anyone this fast.

On the other hand, his newfound enemy has been getting on his nerves, B or the wild cat as the public now calls him, is always taunting him and teasing him whenever he wins a race against him, and Chanyeol hates it, and hates him even more. He has been threatening his position as the best racer in town and Chanyeol isn't happy about that, he is far from being happy, he is fuming and if he had the chance to throw the guy off a cliff and get away with it he totally would. He is competitive, he thrives on the feeling of being the best, of having people talking about how skilled he is at racing, how he never once lost (which isn't something that they say anymore), he loves being on top, he has always been and he intends to keep it this way. B gained quite the reputation after having beat Chanyeol at racing, the first racer to ever win against the one and only Park Chanyeol, the one who will take over Park Chanyeol's best racer position, the one who defeated Park Chanyeol, and many more. And Chanyeol? He is going to show everyone that no, B is never going to be better than him.

~~~

Chanyeol always wakes up to the sound of a motorcycle rushing past at around 2 a.m, it has became his alarm to head over to the race track. 

Mounting his own motorcycle, he takes off.  
His thoughts are jumbled, he keeps thinking about beating his enemy, and it makes him mad, so mad that he increases the speed as a way to take out his frustrations. Setting his saltiness and pettiness over B beating him at racing, he has got to admit that the man was a skillful racer, though not as skillful as him, never. He gets why people call him the wild cat, the man has always been confident, given that he has thought his skills were good enough for him to be victorious over the best racer, he is also a tease, always talking to Chanyeol with cheeky chuckles and teasing glances, he emits a dangerous, mysterious and seductive aura, and the tall one didn't want to admit it, but B is alluring, he pulls him in with his competitive gaze and graceful posture, his dark eyes always adorned with an even darker eyeshadow, he is addicting in a way, and Chanyeol couldn't get enough. 

It makes him feel bad, thinking of B like that while he is into Baekhyun as well, but he shouldn't because they aren't dating, right? It also confuses him how he manages to be attracted to two entirely different personalities. Baekhyun with his sweet smile, and B with his furrowed eyebrows, Baekhyun with his loud laugh and shining eyes, and B with his teasing chuckles and hard gazes, Baekhyun with his beautiful voice and B with his great racing skills. Opposites, yet Chanyeol managed to be into both of them. 

He hasn't realized that he arrived to his destination until he heard Sehun screaming at him to slow down. 

"Dude you almost killed one of us back there!"

"Sorry man."

"Should be more careful, Chanyeol, you can't be the best racer if you endanger people with your motorcycle."

Chanyeol couldn't see the lower part of his face, but he could hear the smirk in his voice. He turned around to growl at him yet his voice got stuck, for the sight that greeted him was something he would have never imagined. B was clad from head to toe in leather, a black jumpsuit made from said material clinging to his body like second skin, accentuating his wide hips, his small waist and his thick thighs, but what surprised him the most was the see through triangle on going from the middle part of his lower chest to the middle part of his lower stomach, small belts crisscrossing on it in a teasing way. The man was cocking his hip to the side, his hands laid upon it, his cat ears helmet secured between his body and his arms. And Chanyeol hates him, he hates him so fucking much he wants to slap his face with his dick. Upon saying that, he realizes that he doesn't even know what the man looks like. 

"Let's compete."

"Huh?"

"Let's race against each other, and if I win, you show me yourself."

"What do I get if I win instead?"

"I will tell everyone that you're a better racer than I am."

And Chanyeol is confident he will win, saying that is only pushing him harder to beat the other. 

"Deal."

Chanyeol mounts his motorbike, and B does the same, the former takes a look at him and gulps, B is arched on his bike and that goddamn leather suit molds B's ass so good, he sighs and avoids looking at him, or else he will distract himself all throughout the race.

The race starts, and Chanyeol departs. He is riding at an immense speed, he is sure B is not much behind him, but he makes sure to leave him absolutely no chance to take over. His pride is at stake, he would never allow himself to admit to B being a better racer, and his curiosity is also keeping him going. He wonders what the other looks like, is his face as tough looking as he makes himself out to be? Or is it one of those cases where he looks innocent and sweet yet his personality is absolutely savage? He shakes his head slightly to get the thoughs out of his head, he should focus on the race, if he wins then he wouldn't have to wonder anymore. They are nearing the finish line, and Chanyeol speeds up even more, he will make sure that B won't win, he won't take over right before they reach the finish line like the first time they raced against each other, or the many other times where they had group races. He is close, he feels victorious already, and soon he crosses the line, being the first. He won. 

He gave his enemy a smirk. 

"So?"

B takes off his helmet and flashes him a playful gaze that Chanyeol doesn't understand. 

"Are you ready for it?" his rival says, his voice holding a teasing tone, and his eyes shining with mischief like a child planning to wreck havoc across the house.

He puts a hand on his mask, and Chanyeol's heart is suddenly beating so fast, the sound of it too loud in his ears.

The mask comes off in an agonizingly slow pace, and Chanyeol felt as if he was going crazy with each passing second, the anticipation building in his veins even higher.

The first thing he sees is a cute button nose, the second thing he sees is a defined cupid bow, shaped pink pouty lips and a mole on top of them, and somehow the features look familiar, he takes them in and realization dawns upon him when the lips draw into a square smile.

His eyes widen, and his breath is stolen away from him, it feels as if the his airways have been clogged for he couldn't get any air in, he is too shocked to move, the only thing he does is stare at that oh so familiar face, a face he sees day and night, a face he is always thinking about. 

It seems too surreal to believe, but this is reality. 

B is Baekhyun. 

They are the same person. 

The opposites he was listing the differences about just a few hours ago are one person. 

He doesn't know what was going on in his head at that time, he doesn't think he was thinking at all when he roughly slammed Baekhyun on his own motorcycle, his neighbor and rival, his crush and enemy, lips crashing against lips, he sucks them in as he roughly grabs the blonde locks in his hand pulling them to tilt his head back, he bites his lower lip and leans back, dragging it with him before he lets it go when Baekhyun lets out a pleasured sigh. He pecks the lips again before he leans into his ear, his hot breath fanning onto the sensitive lobe as he whispers. 

"Do you know how much I fucking hate you?"

Baekhyun shivers as Chanyeol takes his earlobe between his teeth. 

"Yeah? Why are you kissing me then?"

The only response he receives was yet another kiss, he lets out a squeal that was swallowed by Chanyeol's lips that were hungrily lapping at his own when he felt his feet leaving the ground, hands were on his waist as he was lifted by Chanyeol who arranged him on his motorcycle, before mounting it.

"Chanyeol my bike-"

"Give the keys to Sehun, he will bring it home."

And he does, Sehun gives them a knowing look and a wriggle of his eyebrows. 

Baekhyun circles his hands around Chanyeol's waist and leans his head on his shoulder, the latter takes off, riding the motorcycle at a fast yet still safe pace, he felt Baekhyun's hand caressing his abdomen, going lower, until he reaches his dick which he avoids to place them on his spread thighs instead, stroking the inside of them, before he suddenly grabs his dick and Chanyeol lets out a menacing growl. 

"Stop that, you're going to get us killed."

"Aren't you the best racer? I'm sure this isn't enough to make you worse."

And Chanyeol being Chanyeol, he felt challenged, so he lets him do as he pleases, tried his hardest to focus on the road while he was being stroked through his pants, his dick was getting harder by the minute, and all he wants to do is shove it inside Baekhyun's ass, he can't wait to get home and finally have a taste of it. With this thought in mind, he goes faster, his house isn't that far away anyways. 

When they gets home, thankfully safe with no accidents despite all ministrations Baekhyun did to his dick, he was fully erect and already leaking precum, Baekhyun has played enough, it's now his time to play. 

He lifts him in his arms, hands beneath his ass to support him, he feels it up on the way to his bedroom, grabbing it and squeezing it, though the leather of the jumpsuit was restricting his movement, and despite his love for it, he has to get it off the smaller man.

"You look so fucking sexy in this but it needs to go. You would look sexier naked anyways."

Chanyeol says as he pulls the zipper on the back of the jumpsuit down, his hands moving fast, calloused fingers taking the material from the shoulder and pulling it down, feeling up the soft skin on the way, when he reaches the waist, he bends down to make it easier to to take off, tight black underwear is taken off as well, and Chanyeol sinks his teeth into the globes that have been taunting him all night.

Impatient, Baekhyun decides to help him and finishes taking off the jumpsuit himself, he gasps when he feels something wet lightly lapping at his hole, his breathing becomes uneven as Chanyeol sucks the skin around it, he feels hands grabbing his ass cheeks and spreading them, and he anticipates the tall man to continue his ministrations, however his hopes were crushed when he gets himself off the ground. 

Chanyeol throws Baekhyun on the bed and he mounts on top of him, his lips are back on Baekhyun's addicting ones, he couldn't get enough of them, he runs his tongue on them to pry for entry, and Baekhyun gladly grants it, his pink muscle peeking out to meet Chanyeol's, before the latter sucks it in. Baekhyun moans, the sound swallowed by Chanyeol's kisses, all while the latter's hands roam around the smaller's body, stopping at his chest to take his nipples between his fingers, pinching them and rolling them, making Baekhyun arch into his touch.

He pulls away from Baekhyun's lips, not before giving it a last peck, he takes a look at him and the man is already a mess, his lips come to rest on the long unblemished neck, leaving feathery light kisses on it, which soon turn into harsh sucks and bites. Red blossoms onto the skin, and he takes his kisses to his chest, a rosy pink nipple is sucked into Chanyeol's mouth, and Baekhyun cries out, his hands coming to grip into Chanyeol's hair and his back arching to thrust his chest into his mouth more. 

"I-It's unfair, why am I the only one naked?"

"Do something about it then."

"I'm just gonna dress myself to make it even then."

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol growls. "How do you have it in you to joke even in a situation like this?"

Baekhyun chuckles and sits up, he takes Chanyeol's shirt off, and bends down to take off his pants, ass in the air and head facing the latter's crotch, he takes the zipper between his teeth and pulls it down, he can feel Chanyeol's hungry stare on him and it turns him on even more, pulling the pants down until his thighs, he mouths at his dick through his underwear, he nuzzles his face against it and sighs, his tongue comes out to lap at the hard cock before a hand grips his hair to take him away from it, Chanyeol's hands pulls of his underwear and pants in quick movements, the clothes landing somewhere in the room. Gripping Baekhyun's hair again, he pushes it against his dick, and the smaller grabs it between his slender hands giving it an experimental tug, he comes closer, his tongue coming out to give kittenish licks to the head, Chanyeol's groans encouraging him to go even further and he takes it in his mouth, sucking at it lightly before he takes more of it down his throat, all the while staring at the man through his long eyelashes, a bashful expression on his face, he was big, and the head soon hit the back of his throat, his tongue laying still, tears gather in his eyes from the size of it, but it doesn't stop him from giving Chanyeol a proper blowjob, he bobs his head up and down, stopping at the crown to suck before going down again, his hands come to play with his balls before he gets pulled off again. 

"I'm gonna cum soon if you keep on doing that."

"Sit on my face." Chanyeol says as he lay down on the bed.

"What?" Baekhyun asks, surprised. 

"I said sit on my face, Baek."

"But-"

Baekhyun doesn't get to finish his complains before Chanyeol grabs him and pulls him closer to him, Baekhyun is reluctant to do it at first, but with Chanyeol urging him to and the want to please him, not to mention the heavy arousal pooling in his lower stomach, he backs up against Chanyeol, his ass facing him, the latter grabs his wide hips and helps him position himself on top of his face, he is careful, trying to not accidently hurt him, but all his thoughts and sanity gets thrown out of the window as soon as Chanyeol tongues at his hole, he pushes back against it, rough hands grabbing his ass cheeks and spreading them, Baekhyun sets his hands on top of Chanyeol's abdomen, and only know does he notice the rock hard abs, he feels them up as Chanyeol licks around his pinkish hole, until the latter thrusts his tongue inside, Baekhyun cries out, letting out high pitched moans as his asshole is being abused by the wet muscle, he thrusts back against Chanyeol's tongue, going up and down, not caring about being careful anymore, just chasing the pleasurable feeling he is being granted. Tears roll down his cheeks, and moans spill out of his lips as Chanyeol reaches deep inside him, eating him out and squeezing his butt at the same time. He feels something foreign probing against his hole next to Chanyeol's tongue, and he realizes it's his finger, the tall one thrusts it inside him alongside his wet muscle and Baekhyun throws his head back, a high pitched scream leaving his mouth, he rides Chanyeol's face desperately, and when the finger inside of him hits his prostate, he screams, his arms shaking, now too weak to hold him up and he lets himself fall down on top of Chanyeol, almost choking him as he closes his thick thighs around his head, his head laying on his sculpted abdomen. However, he jolts up when he feels a slap on his ass, the area burning with pain before it gets soothed with caresses of a rough hand. Baekhyun's dick is hard, it's leaking so much precum, he wants to reach back to jerk himself off but he couldn't move his limbs, it felt as if he was drugged, he was high on pleasure. 

Chanyeol teases Baekhyun a bit more, sucking on his hole, sometimes his ass which has been marked with his handprint and numerous hickies. His left hand comes to wrap itself around the small's man dick, he strokes it once, twice, and the man lets out a soundless scream, his dick spurting out ropes and ropes of cum, his face contracted into a pleasured and blissful expression, absolutely lewd; his eyes rolled back into his head and his abused lips parted wide, tears flowing even more on his flushed red cheeks, the intense orgasm hitting him hard. He looked like a hot mess, and Chanyeol was turned on now more than ever. 

He lays him on the bed, coming to rest on top of him, the man looked lost, and Chanyeol takes his lips between his, sucking on them before he lets his tongue explore Baekhyun's mouth, licking around it. His hands are around both of his thick thighs, grabbing, squeezing and squishing the flesh, he tightens his hold lightly as to not hurt him. Leaving his lips to pay attention to his legs instead, he closes them around the skin of the insides of his thighs, the fat in his mouth feeling like heaven as he sucks on it, before he sinks his teeth into them. Love bites and hickies are lathered onto both of his thighs, reds and purples contrasting against the pale skin in such a pretty way, Baekhyun bruises beautifully. 

"You have the most perfect pair of legs I have ever seen. Your thighs drive me crazy."

He looks around for the bottle of lube, he finds it in uncap it, he lathers his fingers in it before he prods around Baekhyun's hole, he hears the latter whine, trying to get away from the prying fingers because of the over sensitivity, but Chanyeol isn't having any of it. 

"Baekhyun, I'm going to prepare you." 

He grabs a thigh with his free hand and leans it back against Baekhyun's own chest, revealing his abused asshole, Chanyeol thrusts two fingers in, for he has already loosened him up a bit. He moves them in and out, and spreads them inside of him, Baekhyun's whines not quietening down, small sobs wrecking his body, the pleasure being overwhelming.  
Chanyeol makes scissoring motions with his fingers, before he adds in a third one, he tries to loosen Baekhyun up as much as he can, he is not an easy one to take after all. 

Deeming him ready enough, he grabs the lube and lather his cock with it, he pours some generously on Baekhyun's gaping hole, the cold sensation against his hot skin making him flinch, he spreads the substance around generously, he doesn't want to hurt Baekhyun. 

"Are you ready for it?" with a smirk on his face, he throws back his exact same words at him. He hears Baekhyun chuckle, the cute giggles turning into a loud laugh. 

"Chanyeol! You ruined the mood!"

His laughter is soon cut off though at the feeling of Chanyeol's cock poking against his hole, before he thrusts the head in. Baekhyun lets out a broken moan, and hastily grabs onto Chanyeol's shoulders to balance himself. The taller waits for him to adjust for a bit, peppering his face in kisses and playing with his hair, whispering enouraging words to him before he thrusts the rest of his cock in. The loud moan Baekhyun lets out is embarrassing, he is holding onto Chanyeol as if his life depends on it as the latter starts thrusting his thick road in and out, reaching deeper into Baekhyun everytime. 

"Go f-faster, harder"

"Hm, where are your manners Baekhyun? Is that how you ask for things?" Chanyeol says, and slows down his thrusts.

Baekhyun glares at him.

"Oh Chanyeol, please, be merciful to me and fuck me faster and harder." 

"I don't quite like that sarcastic tone." 

The thrusts have now stopped altogether. 

"Fine! Chanyeol please fuck me faster, faster than how you ride your damn motorbike, harder I need your dick up my ass so deep until I can't walk anymore!" Frustrated, Baekhyun shouts out. 

Now satisfied, Chanyeol grabs both of Baekhyun's thighs and places them on top of his shoulders, he situates his hands besides Baekhyun's face to keep himself upright and balanced, and he thrusts. He thrusts at an amazing speed, a pace so fast Baekhyun couldn't even find the time to moan out, the sounds coming broken. The man goes hard, so hard and reaching so deep inside of him. The filthy sound of Chanyeol's skin slapping against Baekhyun's and the squelching of his wet ass everytime he thrusts fills the room. A loud scream resounds when his dick grazes the blonde's prostate, an obscene expression on his face, Baekhyun looks absolutely wrecked with his head thrown back, the once perfectly made eyeliner and eyeshadow now running down his cheeks, mixing with the tears and sweat, his lips wide open and spit running down his chin, his hair is a mess, the blonde locks sticking in all directions. Nails drag slowly against the skin of Chanyeol's back leaving red marks. The latter keeps on thrusting in and out, repeatedly abusing the bundle of nerves that brings Baekhyun immense pleasure.

Chanyeol spins them around, his dick still nestled inside, laying on the bed with his small neighbor splayed on top of him, he slaps his ass and receives a whine in exchange.

"Baby, if you want to cum then work it."

Baekhyun wanted to glare at him but the nickname made him blush, which is ironic considering he is getting his brains fucked out, he felt a giddy sensation at being called such, butterflies flying in his stomach.  
Chanyeol smirks to himself. 

"You like being called baby?"

A glare is thrown his way. 

"It's okay, I will make sure to always call you that from now on, you're my baby."

The blush on Baekhyun's face becomes even darker, and he slaps Chanyeol's biceps. 

"Fuck you."

"Wrong, I'm the one doing the fucking here."

Baekhyun sits up, his hands coming to rest against Chanyeol's chest in order to support himself. He rolls his hips in teasingly slow motions, going up until the head of the cock almost slides out of him, and then gets down hard, he repeats the motion a few times, before he receives another spank to his ass urging him to go faster. He starts bouncing on top of Chanyeol's lap, his erect cock following the movement as it slaps against his abdomen, leaving precum all over it. Chanyeol holds onto his hips, helping him fuck himself over his dick, dragging him down while he thrusts his own hips up, hitting the prostate everytime, the angle makes Baekhyun's pleasure point easier to reach, the ministrations make Baekhyun cry out in pleasure, stopping for a bit, though the tall one isn't having any of it and keeps on snapping his hips up.The abuse Baekhyun's prostate receives makes him weak, too weak to hold himself upright, he falls over his chest again, letting the latter thrust up into him, he bites into his neck to muffle his moans, and sucks into it to make hickies bloom on it. 

He changes their positions again without sliding his cock out, helping Baekhyun get on hands and knees, the latter too out of his mind to complain, the pleasure he is receiving made him forget how to even speak, the only thing he could do is moan out Chanyeol's name over and over again as he keeps on fucking him fast and hard, just like how he was begged to, the skin of the silver haired's front thighs and his balls slapping against Baekhyun's ass, and he watches it as it jiggles with every thrust, slapping it from time to time and soothing the pain with caresses, the skin is of it is flushed red, bright handmarks and hickies tainting it, the view turns Chanyeol even more, he spreads between the two globes and focuses on how his cock is connected to Baekhyun's ass, his thick rod stretching the hole wide, the skin around it red.

Chanyeol splayeys both his hands across Baekhyun's chest, holding him against him, his toned biceps locking him in, his hands squeeze Baekhyun's chest,grazing Baekhyun's nipples, he tightens his hold it and the action makes the small one moad, one of his hands leave the chest to hold his erect cock instead, stroking it, the blonde leans his head back to rest it against the wide shoulders, and Chanyeol's nuzzles his nose into his neck, breathing his scent in, Baekhyun turns his neck, giving Chanyeol full access to it, even though the smell of sweat is dominating, there is still a hint of Baekhyun's addicting natural scent, his tongue comes out to lick at the skin, his lips closing around the hickies that have blossomed on it and sucking on them, then proceeding to make new ones, his free hand coming to one of the erect pink buds, puffy from having Chanyeol's lips sucking on them and playing with them, the skin around it bitten and marked, two fingers pinching it, pressing on it and rolling it around, all the while the hand holding the standing proud cock stroking, jerking it off and bringing more pleasure to the small man. 

Chanyeol drags the hand that wasn't busy stroking Baekhyun's cock to his balls, playing with them and giving them the same treatment as his cock, the actions happening simultaneously, and Baekhyun couldn't take it anymore. 

"Aah- Ch-Chanyeol I'm going to cum!"

And as soon as the words leave his lips, Chanyeol squeezes Baekhyun's cock, and the latter cums, his orgasm hitting him harder than the first, pure white beinf the only thing he sees for a while and a high pitched scream is heard, loud enough to be heard in the entire neighborhood, and Chanyeol feels a satisfaction at being the one pulling such sounds out of him. Baekhyun is shaking, he is panting hard, breathing uneven with tears running down his cheeks, his cock spurting out ropes and ropes of cum, the liquid landing on his chest, reaching his chin and mouth, he feels weak, his thoughts are hazy and his vision clouded.

Now that he made Baekhyun cum, he could focus on chasing his own orgasm, throwing the man on his back again, his legs held in a tight grip in his hands, he thrusts into the tight hole, not paying to heed to the whines he receives because of the oversensitivity of his partner. He goes hard, he goes fast, the only thing in his mind is reaching his orgasm. 

He stares at Baekhyun, and the sight almost makes him lose his mind, his eyes are blown over, his face wet, cheeks flushed red, the same color painting his puffy lips, his neck, his thighs, his chest, the skin of them all littered with hickies, hickies that Chanyeol himself made, hickies that marked Baekhyun as his, cum splayed on top of his torso, his chin and his lips, Chanyeol leans in, his tongue coming out to lick it, it makes Baekhyun whine, he licks the cum off his chest, going up to his neck, his chin, and finally reaching his lips, forcing Baekhyun to open them with his hand on his chin, and his tongue makes its way in, it's lewd, dirty, filthy. He exhanges Baekhyun's own essence with him, the cum being passed on, mixing with their saliva, the kiss is wet, producing squelching and smacking sounds.

Finally, Chanyeol cums. He cums hard, and fills Baekhyun with it, the hot liquid filling him to the brim, making him moan. 

Chanyeol falls on him, spent and tired from the amount of exercice he just had.

He moves to take his cock off, but a hand comes on top of his hips, stopping his movement. He stares at Baekhyun with a questioning gaze. 

"P-please keep it in?"

Chanyeol wanted to tease him, but he didn't have the heart to, not when Baekhyun was avoiding his eyes, the words he spoke in a soft voice making him embarrassed. He carefully lays on his side, his cock nestled in Baekhyun's hole, the grip tight around it and cocooning it. A hand caresses the blonde locks, and he looks at the man with a fond look in his eyes. 

"W-what does this make us?" Baekhyun asks carefully. 

"Fuck buddies, of course." he responds seriously. 

Though, he regrets making the joke altogether when Baekhyun's eyes droop, sadness visible in them, his lips turned into a sad pout. 

"Oh..." he says dejectedly.

"Oh my god Baek, I was kidding, we're boyfriends of course!"

Multiple slaps and kicks were received. 

"Don't joke like that you ass! I really thought you were serious. And I didn't accept to be your boyfriend."

It was Chanyeol's turn to panic, his eyes rounded and mouth open in shock, the feeling of rejection seeping into his veins and a cloud of sadness surrounded him. 

"You have to ask me properly, idiot!"

"O-oh" his eyes lightened up. "well, will you be my boyfriend Byun Baekhyun?"

"Hm.. Something is missing. Try harder."

Confused, Chanyeol paused to think. That's how people asked others out, no? 

Baekhyun sighs. "Why do you want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Because I like you"

"Okay! I accept. I like you too."

Happy with the answer, a smile draws up on Chanyeol's face, he grabs Baekhyun's cheeks with both and squeezes them, kissing the now pouty lips. The latter lets out a laugh, and they continue kissing each other with smiles on their faces. 

"Does that mean this perfect body is now all mine to see and touch?" he asks while giving a squeeze to Baekhyun's thighs to emphasize his words. 

"You can see it right in front of your eyes now and not from your bedroom window." Baekhyun says teasingly. 

Shock is evident on Chanyeol's face, an embarrassed blush flushing on it. 

"Y-you knew?!"

"Of course I did, how can someone not feel your creepy gaze? And why would I pose in front of the mirror naked if not to tease you? Plus, you're the worst at hiding and stalking."

Chanyeol just pecked his lips to shut him up. 

They slept soundly, two hearts bursting with love and happiness, bodies satisfied, thirst satiated. Chanyeol's cock was still nestled in Baekhyun's ass, and the cum will probably dry out while they slept and it was going to feel nasty and uncomfortable, but it's okay, as long as it pleases Baekhyun who was cuddled into Chanyeol's chest, wrapped protectively in his arms.


End file.
